This disclosure relates generally to the field of solid state drives (SSDs).
SSDs are increasingly being used in computing systems instead of hard disk drives (HDDs), due to improved performance and decreased mechanical reliability issues. However, an issue for SSDs is the reliability of the device interface. An SSD comprises a chip controller that is connected via a high speed interface to the computing system. Storage elements are connected to the controller chip via a device interface. The controller chip translates the high speed interface protocol into the protocol required by the storage elements. The storage elements may comprise flash devices, and the device interface may comprise a flash interface and flash busses. Over time, flash devices or busses may stop working due to overuse or prolonged exposure to high voltages. Contacts connecting the controller chip to the flash devices may also corrode and wear out over time. If such problems occur, the SSD may not be able to store and fetch data as needed.